wowrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Khainos Mistrunner
General Height: 7'4" Age: 35 Build and appearance: More slim than other tauren, but a pretty average height. Khainos both walks and moves with an apparent steadiness and patience. His body is, like all other tauren, covered in a short yet soft black fur and from his head protudes two smaller horns, both in a milk-white color. His eyes gleam in an amber-orange color and from his chin hangs a long braid. His calm appearance and his deep orange eyes often makes him seem older than he is, resulting in him being called "Wise old one" or "Elder" by many of his friends, to his own delight, since he simply finds it funny. Personality: Not only does Khainos move calmly and patient - He is so too. Like a rock in his beliefs and a steady, helping friend, Khainos is liked by many and disliked by few. Khainos honors a number of deities with the Earth Mother as the prime deity of his life and philosophy. Being a druid he spends much time within the Emerald Dream or meditating by himself, yet if his friends are in need, he doesn't hesitate to break his meditative state, if possible. Always strifing for a better world and seeking to cleanse his beloved Earth Mother, Khainos quickly began his training as a Plagueshifter just after finishing his druidic studies. Khainos has no love for bloodshed, war or killing, but he does as must against the Scourge and the Legion to protect what he cares for. His highest wish is to see the mortal races of Azeroth live in peace before he draws his final breath. = Abilities = A plagueshifter, Khainos has control over a number of abilites that might seem diffirent to the normal druid ways, but he treasures his abilities and uses them well. His bond with nature is as strong as any druids, who opens and offers himself fully to the natures will. Khainos would happily sacrifice his mortal body to help the spirits of the world. First and foremost, Khainos is a shapeshifter, ranging over the normal druid shapes - Cat, Bear and a number of forms for easy travel. Lately Khainos have started training to attain the form of greater beings like the dryads or sons of cenarius, yet his efforts have proven fruitless. Khainos always carries a number of runic stones which he uses to create a certain forcefield, to protect any nature being within. If placed in a circle (no greater than a few metres in diameter) the stones provides protection to any disease or poison for the beings within and have even proven effective against both the Old and New Plague. Khainos also have a number of animal friends and protectors, among these both a worg and a raptor, who often offers him to ride upon their back for fast travel. = Biography = Khainos was born into the now extinct Frosthorn tribe of Winterspring, son of the tribes best huntsman and the tribes shamaness. First believed to be destined for the shamanistic teachings, Khainos would later prove to have a whole diffirent potential. Upon his 15 years birthday, which should have been the day of his first personal hunt and prey, Khainos was taken captive by travelling goblins who seeked exotic "pets" for their circus. Khainos was locked up with other animals and for many years he was the great entertainment at many goblin markets and the like. Hating his life, Khainos could only dream of freedom and many nights in his little wagon was spent looking at the nightsky and patting his only friend, the worg Yarn with whom he shared waggon. Life was going to take a drastic change for the young Khainos, luckily, as the goblin faire one day dared to move into the sacred forest of Ashenvale. This was the last thing they ever did, for nearly as soon as they sat foot in the forest, the Kal'dorei saw their wretched circus and killed every last goblin to free the trapped animals. Much to their surprise they found a tauren amongst the animals. The Kal'dorei were already familiar with these beings, knowing that the tauren looked up to the Night elves as near-deities or demigods. Seeing Khainos in his pathetic state they chose to take him back to their city of Astranaar. Here Khainos was taken care of for many months and he even managed to learn some of their language and even attended some of their traditions. Slowly gaining a few friends among the Night elves in the town, Khainos learned, at some point, that he wasn't the only tauren the night elves had seen recently. According to stories a tauren called Hamuul Runetotem had seeked out the leader of the night elves and had even becomed his apprentice for some time, learning the druidic ways. Hope lit for Khainos - There were others like him. Others of his race out there. Khainos pakced together the few belongings he had and with a few guidelines of where Hamuul had gone after his apprenticeship, Khainos set out to find his kin. This was long before the orcs travelled to Kalimdor and Khainos met challenges on his way to his kin that he had never expected to meet. most dominant was the Centaur race that apparently took delight in chasing the pacifist tauren. Finally he reached a smaller settlement where he finally found his own race. The tribe of Mistrunner. The caring tauren took Khainos into their care and after learning that he belonged to no tribe they offered him familiar bonds and he accepted, becoming Khainos Mistrunner. The tribe lived in peace, only experiencing a few clashes with the centaur, as they travelled the lands known as the Barrens. They were among the latter tribes to later find out that Cairne Bloodhoof had gathered the diffirent tribes in a new, prosperous city called Thunder Bluff. After receiving the invite to join, the Mistrunner-tribe quickly accepted and joined their kin in Thunder Bluff. Here many of them found a love for the druidic ways, teached by Hamuul Runetotem, the same tauren that Khainos had heard stories about from the elves. Khainos went into training as druid and learned quickly, while he travelled the world. Late in his training, Khainos came across the Plaguelands and his heart was filled with sorrow and grief for the nature and wildlife located there. He swore that he would do whatever was in his powers to protect, cleanse and save any part of nature from the Plague. Soon after he joined the Plagueshifters, a sub-group of the Cenarion Circle, and went into training as one of their prime forces as soon as he had finished his basic druidic training. (More might come later.)